


I Feel Complete!

by TheFaultInOurBooks



Category: Arya Stark - Fandom, Gendry Waters - Fandom, Gendrya - Fandom, Gendrya Reunion - Fandom, game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HDNDJDBNRJRJR - My Brain While Thinking About Gendrya!!, IT IS GONNA BE CANON!!, JUST LIKE LARRY!!, LARRY IS REAL!, PLEASE SAY IT WILL BE CANON??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaultInOurBooks/pseuds/TheFaultInOurBooks
Summary: Arya Meets Gendry For The First Time In Yeard After Thinking He Was Dead!Also, Jon And Arya ReUnion!!





	I Feel Complete!

**Author's Note:**

> Just A Short, Cute Fluffy Thing That I Wrote One Time Instead Of Sleeping.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!

Arya

 

Is that a dragon? I seen them in books but I’ve never seen it in person before. The length of it wings, beautifully red and the body longer that the great hall.

She is as beautiful as they say. Her sharp features and long blond hair waving as she lowers the dragon to a halt. She’s small though but radiates maturity and elegance though you can see fire behind her eyes. Daenerys StormBorn Of The House Targaren. First Of Her Name. The UnBurnt. Queen Of The Andals And First Men. Khaleesi Of The Great Grass Sea. Breaker Of Chains. Mother Of Dragons.

My Brothers Queen.

 

I’m standing in the middle of the courtyard fascinated when I hear, ‘Arya?’

Jon.

My smile widens, already my eyes are close to crying as I turn to see my brother in father’s cloak, his face...scared but it’s him. My brother my big, brother. My inspiration. My first friend. Then I run, screaming frantically, ‘Jon! Jon! Jon!’

I bound into his arms and we are both crying. We sink to the floor and just hold each other. We don’t care that Jon’s entourage is watching and every single person in Winterfell. We just hold each other and cry. Finally, he takes my head in my head and we stare at each other. I touch one of his scars.

’What happened?’ I ask Jon.

‘We have a lot to catch up on, Arya.’

’ I missed you so much.’ I’m crying again.

’And I You. Is that my sword?’

He looks at my waist where Needle is perched. ‘Ye, Needle. I never take it off.’ 

’ I bet you can use it now.’ But his glance leaves me to look past my head at the small regal figure standing just behind us. Daenerys.

‘ I guess we do have a lot to catch up...’ My voice fails itself as I see the large boy standing behind Jon looking as shocked to see me as I to see him. ‘Gendry?’ I stand as Jon turns to look at us confused.

‘You know each other?’ He’s standing too but me and Gendry both ignore him.

Had Gendry got more handsome since I last saw him?? Now he has buzzed hair, but it makes him look strong and... I can’t describe him. Words fail me. I thought he was dead? I realise we have been staring at each other too long.

He says with a smirk and comical bow, ‘M’lady.’

‘I thought you were dead.’

‘I thought you were dead. Weren’t you?’

‘Weren’t you?’ I’m smiling aswell. ‘I’ve missed you, Gendry Waters.’

‘And I’ve missed you, Arya Stark. More than you would believe.’

I’m shocked for a minute. Then I hug him and it strikes me, I’ve never properly hugged Gendry. At least not like this. An emotional hug, suddenly I get embarrassed but we still hold each other for a while. He smells good, which is a change. I can feel the muscles through his clothes resting on my back and I want to stay like this forever but he pulls away.

’How’s the list going?’

‘Almost done. I still haven’t got Melisandre or Beric Dondarrion for -‘

I stop as Beric steps from the shadows to face me. I take out my sword and run towards him but I feel some strong arms around my waist.

‘Arya! STOP!’

‘Gendry he deserves this for what he did to you. You left me because of him.’

Gendry tenses And I know it’s because he recalls he was going to leave me anyway.

In that moment I run towards him and put Needle to his throat.

‘Apolgise.’ He stars at me blankly, ‘Apolgise To Gendry For what you did Or I will kill you.’ Gendry just watches not doing anything because I know the old Gendry is in there still wanting Beric dead.

’I’m sorry, Gendry Baratheon for selling you to the Red Priestess.’ I drop my sword.

‘Baratheon?’ I stare at Gendry.

’We have a lot to talk about Arry.’ I Hear The People tense at the casual use of my name in such a informal tone.

’Anything You Say... M’Lord.’ I smile.

’Dont call me M’Lord.’ He seems irritated!!

’Don’t call me M’Lady.’

’ As M’Lady Commands.’ I push him. ‘That wasn’t very lady like.’

’I hate you Gendry... Baratheon.’

’No you don’t.’ He says with a smile.

‘I know.’

He puts his arm around my waist as we walk into Winterfell and past a very confused Jon.

‘We have a lot to catch up on Jon.’ I smile and so does he.

But Gendry is Back. My BlackSmith. My Best Friend. My Love.

Gendry Baratheon!!

‘I missed you more than you would believe.’ I Say looking into his eyes as he kisses my forehead and for the first time in forever I feel complete.

 

 

 

 


End file.
